Because You Are My Sun
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Kushina merasa cemburu melihat Minato dekat dengan perempuan lain? Kushina sangatlah marah terhadap Minato. Lalu apakah Minato hanya diam saja? Kita liat saja disini!/Ga bisa bikin Summary bagus/Pairing Minato X Kushina./MinaKushi Canon Challenge/One Shot/


**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuman minjam Karakternya saja****

**Pairing : Minato Namikaze X Kushina Uzumaki**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, dll**

**Warning : CANON, Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya sedikit gaje, Sinetron, dll**

****Tema : Tebak Saja Sendiri^_^ ****

**Minato Age: 17 tahun**

**Kushina Age: 17,5 tahun**

**-MinaKushi Canon Challenge-**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Because You Are My Sun**

* * *

***Desa Konoha (Malam Hari)***

Daerah pertokoan Konohagakure sangatlah ramai pengunjungnya. Banyak berkeliaran bebas disini entah itu sekedar jalan-jalan ataupun membeli sesuatu.

Nah...

Diantara orang-orang ramai itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut Merah panjang sedang berjalan mencari seseorang. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Minato sekarang ada dimana, sih?" Gerutu gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu.

Puk!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kushina-_chan!_" Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata berwarna _sapphire _yg indah.

"Huh... Kau lama sekali, M-i-n-a-t-o!" Kata Kushina kesal sambil menekankan pengucapannya.

Minato hanya nyengir sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yg tidak gatal sebenarnya.

"Yah. Tadi aku membantu Ibuku membelikan bahan makanan. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu menunggu kelamaan... ya?!" Minato berusaha meminta maaf. Tapi Kushina malah...

"Huh... Karena kau sudah terlambat. Nanti kau yang membayar semua makanku ya!" Ucap Kushina sewot.

"Ap-" Minato berusaha menolaknya.

"DAN TIDAK BOLEH ADA PENOLAKAN!" Kushina men-_deathglare _Minato dengan seram. Membuat Minato tak berani melawannya.

Minato menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu kalau Kushina itu orang yang tidak sabaran, pemarah, keras kepala juga. Intinya Kushina itu cewek _bar-bar. _Bukan hanya itu saja. Ia juga pusing memikirkan nasib dompetnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan habis isinya. Tentu Minato tahu kalau menyangkut tentang 'Ramen' Kushina selalu tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"B-baiklah..." Jawab Minato lemas.

"Hm... Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo cepat kita ke Ramen Ichiraku, Minato! Aku sudah kelaparan." Ajak Kushina, menarik tangan Minato bersamanya. Tanpa Kushina sadari, Minato tersenyum lebar ketika Kushina ceria seperti ini.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke 'Ramen Ichiraku'. Tempat Ramen ter-enak yang ada di Konoha. Sesampainya disana mereka memesan makanan dan mulai makan juga. Sesuai dugaan Minato. Dia melihat Kushina yang masih kuat menyantap ramen dimangkoknya padahal disebelah Kushina sudah ada sekitar 10 mangkok yg sudah kosong isinya.

"Hei, Kushina-_chan _! Apakah kau tidak kenyang setelah makan banyak begitu?" Tanya Minato heran melihat Kushina yang masih kuat menyantap ramen ke-sepuluhnya ini.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, kalau aku lagi kelaparan. Sudahlah Minato jangan mengajakku bicara." Kushina langsung menyantap ramennya yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

Minato menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Sepertinya hari ini dompetnya akan terkuras habis isinya.

**00ooo000**

Semenjak kejadian dimana Kushina diculik oleh ninja Kabut beberapa tahun lalu membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi dekat. Misalnya saja saat ini mereka berdua makan malam bersama di Ichiraku sepulang dari misi. Pokoknya mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan diri untuk saling bertemu.

"Hoi, Minato!" Panggil Kushina ketika mereka keluar dari Ichiraku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato bingung.

"Besok adalah Hari Minggu. Ba-bagaimana kalau besok ki-kita jalan bareng ke Sirkus yang baru di-dibuka itu?" Kushina terlihat gelagapan dalam hal ini. _'Sungguh. Ini adalah hal yang memalukan!' _Itulah yang ada dibenaknya.

Tak jauh dari Kushina. Minato pun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Wajah mereka berdua sudah sama seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap.

"_Er... Eto..." _Minato masih memikirkan apa jadwalnya untuk seharian besok. Setahunya besok dia hanya mengganggur dirumah. Lebih baik dia menerima ajakan Kushina saja.

"Kau ada urusan besok?" Tanya Kushina dengan muka polos seperti anak kecil. Minato menelan ludahnya melihat Kushina saat seperti ini. _'Justru seperti ini Kushina terlihat cantik sekali!' _Pikir Minato.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu!" Kata Minato mantap.

"Kalau begitu besok kau datang ke Ichiraku jam 12 siang ya?!" Ujar Kushina senang karena Minato tak menolak ajakannya. Kemudian Kushina berlari pulang ke kediamannya

"Ya." Gumam Minato sambil memperhatikan punggung Kushina dari belakang yang semakin jauh darinya.

.

**00ooo000**

.

***Besoknya ditempat pertemuan...***

_-Kushina Pov Start-_

_._

Aku melihat diriku dari cermin besar dikamarku. Kurasa penampilanku ini cukup membuat Minato memujiku cantik. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi dulu Minato pernah mengatakan "Menggunakan pakaian apapun kau tetap cantik!" Itulah kata-katanya dulu. Pipiku memanas mengingat

Kulihat diriku memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos sepanjang lututku. Lalu sebagai aksesoris aku memakai jepit rambut berwarna hitam disela-sela rambut merahku, sedangkan Rambut Merahku kubiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Aksesoris lainnya adalah gelang berwarna biru tua yang ada lengan kiriku. Baiklah kurasa sudah jelas penampilanku bukan?

Sekarang aku berjalan pelan kearah Ichiraku -Tempat Pertemuan aku dengan Minato-. Karena ini Hari Minggu, Ramen Ichiraku tentu saja meliburkan dirinya dari bekerja selama Senin-Sabtu tentunya. Maka dari itu aku memakai tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan Minato.

**00ooo000**

Hah... Sudah 30 menit lewat kurasa. Minato masih belum juga datang. Apakah dia lupa ajakanku kemarin? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena aku mengatakannya kemarin malam. Mana mungkin dia lupa dalam semalam? Mengingat dia salah satu anak jenius saat di akademi dulu.

"Kushina-_chan!_" Sapa Minato dengan wajah capai setelah berlari-lari.

"Kenapa kau capai seperti itu, Minato?" Tanyaku heran.

"Maafkan aku Kushina-_chan _! Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini." Kata Minato berhasil membuatku kecewa dalam sekejap.

"Ke-kenapa Minato?" Aku mulai menahan rasa sakit dihatiku.

"Aku ada urusan penting siang ini!" Ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku.

"Sepenting Itukah?" Tanyanku dengan nada lirih.

"Ya sangatlah penting. Apalagi ini urusan mendadak, kau mengerti 'kan?" Balas Minato.

Aku mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Dia langsung bertanya, "Hei, Kau baik-baik saja Kushina?"

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kembali mendengar perkataannya. Sebisa mungkin berusaha membuat Minato tak khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau ada urusan hari ini, tidak masalah kok! Kita bisa menundanya lain hari." Kataku sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa Kushina." Minato langsung pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Air mataku sedikit keluar begitu Minato pergi dari hadapanku. Apa dia tak mengerti perasaanku? Perasaan seorang gadis sangatlah rapuh seperti sebuah kapas yg lembut.

Aku sudah menanti-nanti 'kan rencana ini dari kemarin. Tapi dengan mudahnya Minato membatalkannya. Walaupun aku gadis yang tomboi, namun tetap saja aku mempunyai perasaan seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Hah... Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengikutinya saja. Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan urusan Minato itu.

**.**

**00ooo000**

**.**

***Rumah Minato***

Kuikuti Minato secara diam-diam. Dia kembali ke rumahnya ternyata. Aku menunggunya diluar.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit kumenunggu, Minato akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya bersama seorang perempuan. Perempuan? Aku memicingkan mataku melihatnya. Gadis yang seumuran denganku, ia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang lurus panjangnya sepinggang.

Dia siapa?

Muncul beberapa spekulasi dalam pikiranku. Apakah itu pacarnya? Apa itu sebabnya Minato tidak mau pergi bersamaku hari ini karena menemaninya?

Memikirkannya membuat hatiku sakit sekali. Lebih baik aku mengikutinya lagi untuk mencari tau siapa gadis yang bersama Minato itu.

_._

_-Kushina Pov End-_

**00ooo000**

***Perpustakaan Konoha***

Kushina tetap terus mengintip apa yang dilakukan Minato dan gadis itu. Bahkan ia sempat melihat kejadian dimana Minato dan gadis itu saling berangkulan.

Sungguh malang sekali nasibmu Kushina, eh?

_Sore hari..._

Kushina merasa ini sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Setelah tadi siang ia melihat kemesraan antara Minato dengan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Tau apa penyebabnya Kushina sampai tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya?

Ia melihat Minato dan gadis itu saling berpelukan dan berciuman dipipi mereka masing-masing.

Kushina akhirnya merasa geram dan keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya.

"MINATO KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI SEMUANYA PADAKU!" Teriak Kushina membubarkan kegiatan kemesraan Minato.

"Ku-Kushina...?" Kata Minato gugup dan sekaligus terkejut melihat kemunculan Kushina disini. Gadis pirang itu juga menoleh kearah Kushina.

"JADI INI SEMUA ALASAN MENGAPA KAU MENOLAK PERGI DENGANKU HARI INI?!" Kushina mulai menangis setelah mengatakan itu.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini, Kushina!" Ucap Minato panik.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN LAGI! AKU KECEWA PADAMU, MINATO!" Kushina langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Orang-orang langsung melirik kearah Minato dengan tatapan, "Wah dia jahat sekali, ya menduakan pacarnya?!" dan "Benar-benar pacar yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Minato hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan pedas dari orang-orang yang melihat pertengkarannya dengan Kushina tadi.

"Kau harus segera menjelaskan situasinya pada Pacarmu itu, Minato-_Kun _!" Ujar gadis berambut pirang disebelah Minato itu.

"Iya kau benar Shiori-_chan _! Aku harus segera berbaikan dengannya. Maafkan aku karena masalah ini membuatmu liburanmu berantakan." Ujar Minato meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Justru aku yang khawatir kalau kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu gara-gara kehadiranku disini." Kata Shiori tulus.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah temui pacarmu dan ceritakan semua yang terjadi!" Ucap Shiori sambil memukul punggung Minato tegar.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Minato optimis.

.

**00ooo000**

.

***Akademi Ninja***

Akademi Ninja sangatlah sepi hari ini. Tidak ada siapapun disini, kecuali...

Terlihat Kushina menangis dalam keadaan berdiri. Rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sungguh kacau penampilannya saat ini.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks. Minato bodoh! Apa dia tak memikirkan perasaanku?!" Gumam Kushina sendiri sambil menangis.

"Oi, Kushina!" Panggil Minato yang muncul dari belakang Kushina.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini! Saat sedih kau selalu pergi ke sini 'kan?" Minato berusaha membuka percakapan.

Kushina masih diam tak menyahuti panggilan Minato. Dalam hatinya tentu saja ia masih marah kepada Minato.

"Kushina, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Minato berjalan perlahan kearah Kushina dan memegang bahu kanannya.

Plak!

Kushina menepis kasar tangan Minato yang memegang bahunya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Kushina!" Kata Minato bersikeras.

"Apa yang harus didengarkan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?!" Bantah Kushina dengan nada sinis.

_'Kenapa kau keras kepala disaat seperti ini sih?'_ Batin Minato gemas.

"Ayolah Kushina dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Tidak. Asal kau tau Minato. Kau sudah membuat hatiku sakit!" Kata Kushina penuh penekanan.

"Benar-" Sebelum selesai melanjutkan perkataalnnya Kushina sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Kau puas sekarang, Minato? Berkat kelakuanmu aku menjadi seperti ini! Hiks...hiks...hiks." Ucap Kushina sambil menangis. Minato hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataan Kushina.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks. Aku kecewa padamu, Minato!"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Minato marah.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato dan mendapati kalau sahabat pirangnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Minato memegang kedua pundak Kushina dengan kuat-kuat, "Gadis itu adalah sepupuku. Apa kau tau kalau dia adalah sepupuku?" Tanya Minato sambil melotot ke Kushina tajam.

Kushina langsung berhenti menangis melihat Minato yang terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang marah.

"Ap-apa benar dia sepupumu?" Tanya Kushina ragu. Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepupuku bernama Namikaze Shiori. Ia sedang berlibur ke Konoha sejak kemarin. Makanya aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau menolak pergi denganku tadi siang?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Hari ini Shiori akan pulang kembali ke _Amegakure. _Jadi aku mendadak mengajaknya mengelilingi Desa Konoha." Jawab Minato santai.

"Terus kenapa juga kalian saling berpelukan seperti tadi?" Kushina memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hah? Oh... Yang itu! Itu hanya cara salam berpisah keluargaku! Hahaha." Jawab Minato sambil mulai tertawa.

Minato terdiam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi ceritanya ini kau cemburu padaku bukan, Kushina-_chan_?" Tanya Minato menggoda Kushina. Dan usahanya berhasil.

_Blussh!_

Muka Kushina memerah dalam sekejap seperti warna rambutnya.

Pluk!

Minato memeluk Kushina dengan cukup kencang. Kushina hanya diam mematung ditempatnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Kushina!" Bisik Minato pelan.

Kushina merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang nyaman dihatinya. Dia merasa seolah Minato tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia merasa Minato akan terus menjaganya.

"... Iya. Aku memaafkanmu, Minato!" Balas Kushina dengan nada pelan juga. Minato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Arigatou, _Kushina!"

Minato melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menggendong Kushina ala _Bridal Style _. Kushina tentu tak terima perlakuan Minato ini.

"Hei, Minato apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina jengkel.

"Diamlah saja!"

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu! _" Gumam Minato.

Fut!

Lenyaplah keberadaan mereka dari situ.

.

**00ooo000**

.

***Sebuah Danau***

Fut!

Dalam sekejap Minato dan Kushina langsung berpindah tempat ke sebuah danau yang indah. Minato menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya.

"Lihatlah ke sana Kushina-_chan _!" Tunjuk Minato kearah Danau. Kushina menurutinya.

"Wah... Indah sekali pemandangannya!" Ujar Kushina senang seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina yang riang seperti ini. "Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini!" Kata Minato yang mungkin terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Apa yang kau maksud Minato?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bisa membawamu dalam sekejap kesini?" Minato malah balik bertanya. Kushina hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Itu karena kau Kushina!"

"Eh?" Kushina malah melongo mendengarnya.

"Aku menciptakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu - _sebuah jutsu teleportasi hanya untuk mengajakmu kesini melihat semua pemandangan ini!" Jawab Minato jujur.

_Blussh!_

Kushina kembali merona mendengar pernyataan Minato. Sekarang Minato berdiri tepat dihadapan Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku saat ini?" Minato mengeluarkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang membuat Kushina semakin merona malu.

Tanpa penuh keraguan Kushina berkata, "I-iya aku mau!" Jawab Kushina malu-malu.

Pluk!

Minato kembali memeluk Kushina bahagia. Dengan eratnya dia tak akan lepaskan Kushina sedetik pun. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya mereka berhenti berpelukan.

"Ada syaratnya jika kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, Kushina?!" Ucap Minato.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi dihadapanku!" Kata Minato menatap mata Kushina secara lekat-lekat. Kushina masih diam senantiasa mendengar semua perkataan Minato.

Minato menunjuk Matahari yang terbenam, otomatis Kushina melihat kearah Matahari.

"Karena senyummu seperti Matahari yang membuat hidupku nyaman. Tanpa Matahari aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan. Sama seperti halnya dirimu,"

_Angin berhembus kencang secara tiba-tiba..._

"Karena... Kau... Adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat hatiku nyaman selain keluargaku." Kata Minato.

Minato melihat penampilan Kushina saat rambut Merahnya terkena hembusan angin yang kencang.

1 kata saja...

_Cantik_... eh?

Ia mendekatkan diri perhalan dengan Kushina. Kushina pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato. Jarak mereka semakin tipis.

5cm...

.

3cm...

.

1cm...

.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Minato sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kushina.

"Ya!" Jawab Kushina pelan, tetap merona wajahnya.

Cup!

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Matahari terbenam menjadi saksi bisu atas terjalinnya hubungan mereka.

**.**

**00ooo000**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga merampung fanfic ini! Butuh perjuangan juga membuatnya. Wkwkwk**

**Moga nih Fic disenangi oleh para readers^_^**

**Silahkan masukkan saran, kritik, flame juga boleh, dll di Review**

**.**

**-Review Please-**


End file.
